


The Preppy, The Bulldog & The Serpent

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: When Archie confesses to Kevin that he would like to try something with a boy, Kevin and Joaquin come up with an idea that will make all three of them happy.





	The Preppy, The Bulldog & The Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to the Riverdale Kink Week. This story contains smut, so if you are only here for my fluffy stories, better skip this one :) But I would love it if you gave it a try. I am still nervous about publishing smut, so it would mean a lot to me if I could get some feedback. Thank you!

It happens after Wrestling training. Kevin is currently getting dressed when Archie approaches him.

"Um...hey Kevin..can I talk to you for a minute?" He looks around the locker room worriedly, checking whether they are alone.

Kevin nods: "Sure what is it?"  
  
"I.. lately I have been wondering...I kind of feel attracted to guys."

For a moment Kevin just stares at him. This really comes as a surprise. He shakes his head slightly and raises an eyebrow at Archie.  
  
"Oh.. but that's not a bad thing."  
  
"No! No of course not! But it's just so new to me...I never really knew that before. But I.. well I would really like to try something with a boy you know? And I thought I could ask you. Where did you go, before you and Joaquin got together I mean? You went cruising in Fox Forest right? How does that work?"  
  
"Look Archie...I don't think that's the right thing for you to be honest."  
  
"Oh..." Archie looks crestfallen and also a bit embarrassed, and Kevin feels bad for him, and so he quickly adds: "But hey, we will find something for you ok? Just let me think about it."  
  
"Ok, thanks Kev!"  
  
Later that evening, when Kevin is with Joaquin his conversation with Archie comes into his mind again, and he can't help but tell his boyfriend about Archie's confession and his little problem.  
  
"But you know...I simply can't let him go into Fox Forest. He is too...too innocent for that. Does that make sense? I don't know...but it just doesn't feel right. I want something else for Archie..."  
  
Joaquin nods thoughtfully, "Yeah I know what you mean. Archie needs someone, who will take good care of him. Who will be nice and show him everything..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
And somehow an idea begins to form in Kevin's head, a little fantasy, that he and Joaquin had talked about once. But before Kevin can open his mouth to say something, Joaquin already speaks up:  
  
"Do you remember what we talked about at Toni's birthday party? When we were both so drunk.."  
  
"Yes, I just thought of it too... we talked about wanting to have a threesome one day."  
  
"Yes. Why don't you invite Archie? We could be so good to him..."  
  
"I think so too. And I mean, it wouldn't change anything between us, Joaquin. Right, babe?"  
  
"Of course not, Preppy. You are my boyfriend, my only love. Archie would just be a good friend, we both have fun with."  
  
"Sounds very good..." The corners of Kevin's mouth begin to lift in a slow grin, and the same expression is mirrored on Joaquin's face.  
  
And that's how it begins. Kevin approaches Archie the next day, pulling him aside and tells him about their plan. At first, Archie looks a bit like a deer caught in the headlights but then he smiles.  
  
"You could show me..and teach me everything."  
  
"Yes, that's what we thought."  
  
"I like the idea... I think I won't be so nervous about it if it's with you two. And you are both hot, that's a big plus too."  
  
Kevin grins. To think that he spent so many years having a hopeless little crush on Archie Andrews, only to hear him say that he thinks Kevin is hot, is really funny. Of course, Kevin is over his crush now that he has Joaquin. But it's still nice to know.  
  
They decide to meet on Saturday night at the Keller's house when Tom Keller is on a date with Sierra and will spend the night with her.  
  
Kevin and Joaquin are already in Kevin's room, making out a bit and both happy that their fantasy will come alive tonight. When the doorbell rings they both quickly go downstairs to open the door and greet Archie. They hug, and it's a little bit awkward when they go up to Kevin's room, where Joaquin and Kevin sit down on the bed, and Archie leans against the desk, looking at them nervously.  
  
Joaquin is the one to ease the tension by just pulling Kevin into a long slow kiss, giving Archie a little show. They part after some time, and Joaquin asks: "Did you ever kiss a boy, Archie?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ok, why don't you come over here and try it?"  
  
Joaquin scoots to the side and pats the space between Kevin and him. Kevin can feel his heart beating faster. _"Things are about to get interesting"_ , he thinks. Archie sits down in their midst, still looking a bit shy. Joaquin leans closer and gently pushes Archie towards Kevin: "First Kevin."  
  
And Kevin smiles and leans forward, meeting Archie's lips in a soft kiss. It's nice to kiss Archie, Kevin thinks. His lips are a bit chapped, but it feels good, and he tastes like strawberry milkshake, probably had one before he came here. Kevin deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue against Archie's, his hand landing on Archie's thigh and he is very pleased to hear Archie moan softly.  
  
Kevin ends the kiss a few moments later and shoves Archie towards Joaquin. "And now Joaquin."  
  
Kevin holds his breath as he watches how his boyfriend pulls Archie closer and kisses him. At first, he is a bit afraid that he will feel jealous upon seeing someone else kiss Joaquin, but he quickly realizes that it is not the case. He actually enjoys it. Enjoys watching those two beautiful boys kissing. Joaquin's hand is running up Archie's neck and through the red hair, slightly tugging on it, just like he always does with Kevin's hair, when they kiss.  
  
When they part again, Archie is smiling broadly, and he seems to be much more at ease. Kevin meets Joaquin's gaze, and he nods at his boyfriend, so far things went well. Joaquin grins at him and then turns to Archie to suggest: "Would you like to watch Kevin and me for a while now?"  
  
Archie nods eagerly and climbs onto the bed, sits down and leans against the headboard, while Joaquin and Kevin meet on the foot of the bed. They begin kissing again, and soon things get a bit more heated, and they pull at their shirts, taking them off and casting them aside. Kevin sighs happily when he feels Joaquin's hands running down his naked chest and stomach. His sigh turns into a soft moan when Joaquin reaches his jeans and starts to open them. Kevin's blood is rushing in his ears, somehow this is even hotter because he knows that someone is watching them. He risks a glance at Archie and what he sees makes him moan a bit louder. Archie is staring at them intently, his mouth hanging slightly open and his cheeks a bit flushed, and he looks like he is really enjoying this.  
  
Joaquin is already pulling Kevin's jeans and boxers down, and Kevin can see Archie's gaze wandering to Kevin's hard dick and the way Archie's tongue darts out and licks his lips is really making Kevin a bit dizzy.  
  
And then he gets even dizzier because Joaquin bends down and takes Kevin into his mouth and starts sucking him.  
  
"Oh fuck.. baby..."  
  
Kevin's hands wander into Joaquin's hair instinctively, and he pets Joaquin's head while his boyfriend sucks him off slowly. A low groan is heard, and Kevin knows it is coming from Archie. Kevin is losing himself in the warm feeling of Joaquin's mouth, the way Joaquin sucks him and licks him and just knows how to make Kevin feel like he never wants to be anywhere else but in Joaquin's mouth.  
  
Suddenly Joaquin lets Kevin's cock slip out of his mouth, and Kevin curses under his breath because Joaquin is just so damn good at his and Kevin would happily let him just suck him off all day. But Joaquin has other plans: "Archie? Do you want to taste Kevin too?"  
  
Archies Adam's apple bobs as he gulps hard and it sends shivers down Kevin's spine to see that. And then Archie crawls over towards them, and the next thing Kevin feels is Archie's mouth around his hard dick, taking him in without hesitation and sucking hungrily. Archie Andrews definitely has been craving this.  
  
Kevin watches as his cock slides in and out of Archie's hot mouth, and the sight alone is driving him fucking insane. And even if Archie is new to this and his technique is far from the mindblowing sexy stuff Joaquin always does to him, it is really good, and Kevin could come from this in no time at all. He is panting heavily, and he looks over at Joaquin and what he sees makes him groan and thrust slightly into Archie's mouth. Joaquin is watching Archie sucking Kevin off, and he looks as if he is going to come just from that, his pupils dilated, breathing heavily.  
  
Kevin keeps on looking at his boyfriend so hot and bothered, and he grins at him and says: "Baby, get undressed and give me a little show.."  
  
Joaquin's eyes meet his, and he smirks and quickly follows Kevin's wish. He gets up to undress and then settles back on the bed, sitting back on his heels and Kevin is once again amazed by how sexy his boyfriend is.

And then Joaquin starts jerking off while watching Kevin and Archie, and Kevin thinks it is one of the hottest things he has ever seen. Archie is sucking him eagerly, licking at Kevin and bopping his head up and down. He is so enthusiastic, so eager to please and excel in this new thing.

"You are so good Archie.."

The feeling of Archie's mouth and the sight of Joaquin jerking himself off is driving Kevin quickly towards his climax, and he barely has time to mutter: "Oh god, I am so close...Archie better let Joaquin..." because it surely is too much for Archie to have Kevin spill his cum inside his mouth, but Archie just moans and keeps on sucking Kevin, and so Kevin comes into Archie's mouth, panting hard and his hips bucking, and it feels so good. Archie chokes a bit on his cum, and he pulls back, coughing, but he seems to be happy, and Kevin sighs in satisfaction and relief. He is slowly coming down again and watches his boys, who both still have to find release too.

A little trail of cum trickles down Archie's mouth, and it looks insanely hot. Joaquin sees it too, and he moves over to Archie, takes his chin in his hand and licks the cum off his face. The action causes Archie to moan, and it's such a cute and desperate sound that it makes Kevin smile.  
  
Joaquin leans back again licking his lips, and he mumbles in a rough sexy voice: "Mmmh Kevin always tastes so good, don't you agree Archie?"  
  
_"Damn that boy! Why is he always saying those things?"_ Kevin thinks, chuckling and moaning at the same time because Joaquin always knows exactly what to do and say to drive Kevin crazy.  
  
Archie seems to feel that way too because he stares at Joaquin and only manages to nod while panting. But Joaquin isn't finished yet, and he adds: "I think Archie deserves a reward for making you come so good, Preppy. Archie, do you want us to suck you off too?"  
  
"You.. both of you?"  
  
Joaquin smirks that little sexy smirk of his and nods. "Yes, both. But first, everyone gets naked."  
  
Kevin is all too happy to agree and he quickly takes off the rest of his clothes and Archie does the same. All three of them settle back on the bed, and Joaquin pushes Archie back into his earlier position, sitting against the headboard. Kevin moves closer too, and he smiles at Joaquin, knowing now what the plan is.  
  
They both lie down on each side of Archie's hips and look up at their friend, who is staring at them with heavy-lidded eyes. "Oh god, boys..."  
  
Kevin grins and is the first one to slowly touch the tip of his tongue to Archie's erection. And Joaquin quickly follows his actions, and they both end up licking at Archie's cock, just like they would lick at an ice cream they sometimes shared at Pop's.  
  
The double sensation of Archie's hard dick and the velvety soft feeling of Joaquin's tongue, whenever it meets Kevin's, feels incredible and Kevin is already getting hard again too. They keep on teasing Archie like that for a while, licking at him, reducing him to a whimpering mess, until he is throwing his head back against the headboard and begging them for more. "Please.. oh fuck, Kevin...Joaquin..more."  
  
They give him what he wants. Kevin is the first one to take Archie fully into his mouth, and he sucks him fast and hard and revels in the noises Archie is making. But all too soon Joaquin pushes at Kevin's shoulder, "Hey don't be so greedy, Preppy. Let me too."  
  
Kevin moans around Archie's cock, but he stops and leans back, allowing his boyfriend to continue what Kevin started. Kevin stares in fascination as Joaquin sucks Archie off. Sure he has watched Joaquin sucking Kevin off many times, has looked down and not been able to look away again, the sight too sexy. But this is different, a whole new angle and Kevin can see so much better, and he enjoys it a lot.

He knows that Joaquin loves giving head and it's something Kevin is very thankful for, and now while watching Joaquin with Archie's cock in his mouth, Kevin can see how much his boyfriend is into this. How eager and hungry and how he is grinding on the bed, and it makes Kevin wish that he could film this so he can watch it over and over again.

Archie makes a whimpering sound, and an almost desperate moan escapes his mouth while he comes into Joaquin's mouth. Kevin watches, his eyes switching between Archie's face and Joaquin, who is swallowing and licking at Archie's cock, while slowly letting him slip out of his mouth. It takes only a split second for Kevin to grab the back of Joaquin's neck and pull him into a heated kiss, licking at Joaquin's tongue, craving some of Archie's taste too. They both moan into the kiss, both so turned on by this.  
  
"Damn..that was amazing.. you two are great teachers," Archie mutters, breathing heavily.  
  
Kevin and Joaquin end their kiss and both smile at Archie, but Kevin still has something he wants to do because his boyfriend is still so very hard and the only one of them who hasn't found release. He quickly pushes Joaquin down onto his back and takes his cock into his mouth, giving him back what he gave Kevin and Archie. Joaquin is already beyond the point of being able to hold back and so he thrusts up into Kevin's mouth, moaning loudly. Kevin grabs his hips and pushes him down onto the mattress, fixing him there and takes him as deep into his mouth as he can. He wants to make this good for his boy. Joaquin's moans turn into little cries of pleasure and a few moments later, he is tugging at Kevin's hair sharply, crying out Kevin's name while he spurts his cum into Kevin's waiting mouth.  
  
Kevin swallows all of it while caressing Joaquin's thighs, and he makes sure that he gets every last drop before he takes his mouth off Joaquin's cock and slowly crawls up until he is face to face with Joaquin. He smiles at him and leans closer, placing a firm kiss on his mouth. Joaquin sighs and kisses Kevin back slowly. They get a bit lost in the moment, forgetting about Archie. It's just Kevin and Joaquin, cuddling after sex, soft kisses and caresses and whispered _"I love you's."_  
  
Until Archie's voice carries over to them, a bit raspy: "You guys are so cute."  
  
Kevin opens his eyes blinking a bit and slowly pulls away from Joaquin. They disentangle themselves and both move up to the headboard, lying down next to Archie, one of them on each side of their friend. Kevin grins and leans closer, placing a little kiss on Archie's cheek, and Joaquin does the same, only seconds later.  
  
They both snuggle closer to Archie, holding hands on top of Archie's chest, which makes Archie chuckle. They stay like that for a while, resting a bit and just enjoying the afterglow.  
  
But things get more heated again soon when Kevin and Joaquin start kissing languidly, while both resting their heads on Archie's chest. And suddenly Kevin feels fingers run through his hair and he realizes those fingers belong to Archie, and the little sexy noise Joaquin makes indicates that Archie is doing the same to him. Joaquin is always so sensitive to someone touching his hair.  
  
Kevin trails his hand down Archies stomach, smiling slightly, because who would have thought that he would get the chance to touch these abs he had gushed about to Betty once. And now he gets the whole package: Archie Andrews, his former crush, the perfect boy next door, star of many of Kevin's fantasies, allowing Kevin to do whatever he wants with him. And the best thing about this is, that Kevin's boyfriend, who is now the star of all of Kevin's fantasies, his biggest crush ever, is with him and shares this experience with Kevin.  
  
Kevin's hand reaches its goal, Archie's dick and Kevin revels in the gasp coming out of Archie's mouth when Kevin takes him firmly into his hand and starts to stroke him. He looks up and enjoys the view, Joaquin draped over Archie's chest, currently leaving little kisses all over the warm, slightly tanned skin and Archie biting his lip and watching his boys.

Kevin is getting really turned on again and judging by the way, Joaquin is pressing against Archie's side, his boyfriend feels it too. Archie is definitely very turned on, so hard in Kevin's hand and moaning softly.  
  
Kevin wonders how far they can go with their friend tonight. Just hand jobs and blow jobs? Or maybe more? As if reading his mind, Joaquin moves up to Archie's neck, kissing and slowly sucking on the skin there and finally nibbles a bit on Archie's ear and whispers: "Would you like to watch me and Kevin fuck?"  
  
The low groan coming out of Archie's mouth would be answer enough, but he also nods eagerly. Joaquin chuckles against Archie's neck, and Kevin can see how much that thought turns his boyfriend on, how he grinds against the bed and then he turns around to look at Kevin, his pupils are dilated, and he is breathing quite heavily.  
  
Kevin can't take it anymore, he gives Archie's cock one last stroke and then crawls over to Joaquin, grabs him, pulls him closer and kisses him hard. Joaquin's hands are all over him instantly, running down Kevin's back, leaving goosebumps on his skin, and once they reach Kevin's butt and are kneading it gently, while Joaquin's hard cock rubs against Kevin's, Kevin knows how he wants it today: "Fuck me, baby."  
  
Joaquin smiles at him and nods. "Anything you wish, Preppy."  
  
He pushes at Kevin's shoulders, making him lie down on his back and quickly reaches for the nightstand to get the lube. "Archie, help me with this please."  
  
Kevin moans, and his eyes are fixed on his boyfriend and Archie, while Archie holds out his hand and Joaquin pours some lube onto it. Archie looks from Kevin to Joaquin, and he smiles. Joaquin takes Archie's hand and brings it down to his cock. And of course, Archie is a good boy and wraps his fingers around Joaquin all too happy and slowly strokes him, spreading the lube over his dick.  
  
Kevin gulps, it's so sexy to watch those two. And thinking about what Joaquin will do to him and that Archie will watch them together, makes him quiver in anticipation. "Joaquin...please."  
  
Joaquin smiles at him before leaning closer to Archie, kissing him on the cheek and whispering: "Thank you, Archie..and now just sit back and enjoy..."  
  
Archie nods and does as Joaquin told him, moving to the side of the bed, propped up on one elbow and looks at them intently.  
  
Joaquin moves on top of Kevin, leaning down to kiss him sweetly and Kevin uses this opportunity to run his hands down his boyfriend's body, grabbing his butt and pulling him closer. He is quite desperate for this, needs to feel all of Joaquin. He pulls his legs up, making it easier for Joaquin and he moans when he sees Joaquin taking his hard cock into his hand, guiding it to Kevin's entrance.  
  
Joaquin pushes into him, going very slow, making sure that Kevin is ok, and it always manages to amaze Kevin at how gentle Joaquin is with him. No one would think it, but most of the time their roles are pretty reversed from what one might expect. Joaquin is the gentle one, he is the type for making love, nice and slow, whispering sweet nothings in Kevin's ear. Kevin is the one who likes to push Joaquin down onto the bed and fuck him hard, talk dirty to him and tease him, make him beg and cry out Kevin's name.  
  
But tonight it's Joaquin's turn to be on top, and Kevin loves it. Archie seems to enjoy it too, because Kevin can hear a low moan coming from his direction and when Kevin looks over at him, he sees Archie staring at them, his cheeks red.  
  
Kevin finds it an extremely hot sight, and he groans too, arching up against Joaquin and finally Joaquin pushes inside him fully. "Oh god..."  
  
Kevin grabs Joaquin's butt firmer and rolls his hips upwards, urging him on a bit. "Fuck me, Joaquin...I need it so bad."

He looks straight into Joaquin's eyes, letting him see how much Kevin craves this, how turned on he is, and he sees the same need written all over Joaquin's face. And of course, Joaquin gives him what he wants, fucks him with slow, deep thrusts, making Kevin dig his fingernails into Joaquin's skin. Joaquin keeps up his slow rhythm and leans down, touching his forehead to Kevin's, eyes closed, moaning softly, clearly enjoying this a lot.  
  
Just as much as Kevin, who wraps his legs around Joaquin's waist and arches up, meeting every one of Joaquin's thrusts. He is already so close, Joaquin feels so good inside him and knowing that Archie is watching them, drives him almost insane. Kevin's moans grow louder, and he is almost there, when Joaquin suddenly pulls away, sitting back on his heels and pulling out of Kevin completely.  
  
A frustrated moan escapes Kevin's mouth. The loss of Joaquin's cock inside him, of being filled so completely, already so close to coming, makes Kevin whimper. "Baby...please... I am so close."  
  
Joaquin smirks at him. "Don't be sad, Preppy. It's Archie's turn now."  
  
Kevin stares at him and can only nod, he is panting hard, so horny that he can't think. He just needs more. But then the meaning of Joaquin's words reaches his mind, and Kevin bites down hard on his lower lip. Oh damn, yes he wants that so much. Getting fucked by Archie Andrews is probably one of the fantasies that Kevin used to jerk off to the most.  
  
He turns his head and watches as Joaquin moves over to Archie. "Do you want to fuck Kevin?"

Archie looks at him with big eyes, and he replies hoarsely: "Yes..oh god."

And it turns Kevin on even more to see what the thought of fucking Kevin does to Archie. He watches as Joaquin pours some lube onto his hand and spreads it quickly over Archie's cock. Archie seems to be in a similar state as Kevin, gasping when Joaquin's hand wraps around him, his hips bucking uncontrollably and Kevin hopes that he won't come just from Joaquin's hand because Kevin really wants Archie to come while fucking Kevin's brains out.  
  
He is lucky, Joaquin stops and gently pushes Archie towards Kevin. "He is all yours now, Archie. Look at him..how much he needs it. Please give him what he wants...be good to my boyfriend."  
  
Kevin and Archie both moan at Joaquin's words, and Archie is in front of Kevin in seconds, kneeling between his thighs, not able to restrain himself any longer, and it's exactly what Kevin wants. He is looking up at his friend, so horny and so ready for whatever Archie is going to give him. He wonders for a split second how Archie will be compared to Joaquin and then Kevin knows it because Archie pushes into him with a strong, deep thrust and he grabs Kevin's legs and wraps them around his waist, holding onto them while he fucks Kevin thoroughly. Passionate and intense, just the way he is on the football field.  
  
Kevin cries out in pleasure, digging his heels into Archie's back, his hands grabbing the bedsheets. "Oh damn..yes just like that, Archie...gods.."  
  
He is still coherent enough to look over at Joaquin, worried for a quick moment that maybe this is too much, that perhaps Joaquin is upset when he sees someone else taking Kevin. He searches his face for any sign of discomfort, but he sees none...the opposite is the case. Joaquin stares at Kevin, and there is only lust in his gaze, pure lust. Kevin isn't able to tear his gaze away. He looks at Joaquin's face, so beautiful and his arousal so obvious. Kevin watches as Joaquin's gaze wanders down Kevin's body. _"He is watching me getting fucked by Archie."_ Somehow thinking it, makes it seem more real and Kevin groans.  
  
Archie's thrusts are strong and fast, and Kevin loves how he doesn't hold back at all. He cries out when Archie is shifting a bit and hits the spot inside Kevin, which causes him to see stars. Archie is fucking him so good, and Kevin feels himself getting close again. He instinctively reaches a hand out towards Joaquin, because he just needs him here. It doesn't seem right to have Joaquin on the other side of the bed during this. "Joaquin.. come here please."  
  
Joaquin follows Kevin's plea, and he kisses Kevin, that kind of sexy, hungry kiss, that drives Kevin crazy. Joaquin's hand is in Kevin's hair, he runs his fingers through it, his fingertips gently massaging Kevin's scalp, while his tongue is mimicking Archie's thrusts and Kevin can't take it anymore. He cries out, the noise muffled by Joaquin's mouth and arches up against Archie helplessly, his cum splattering over his stomach and chest in several spurts. And he hears Archie gasp and feels him grabbing Kevin's hips firmly, stilling his movement, while he comes too.  
  
Joaquin moans into their kiss too, holding onto Kevin while Kevin is still shaking from his intense orgasm. He can feel Joaquin's hand leaving his hair now and trailing down his chest, and then Joaquin runs a finger through the cum on Kevin's chest. They slowly end their kiss, and Kevin opens his eyes drowsily and what he sees makes him groan: Joaquin is holding up his index finger, dripping with Kevin's cum, and he slowly brings it to his lips and licks at it. Kevin stares at him enthralled. He is so spent from his orgasm, but this sight still manages to send a surge of pleasure through him. Joaquin always knows what to do to drive Kevin out of his mind.  
  
Joaquin's eyes look into his as he takes his finger into his mouth and sucks on it, moaning softly. Kevin is still staring, while Archie pulls out of him. "Archie.. we should take care of Joaquin," Kevin mutters, still busy watching his boyfriend sucking Kevin's cum from his finger.  
  
Archie crawls up to them, a satisfied smile on his face, and he lies down behind Joaquin and kisses his neck, making Joaquin sigh and press closer to Kevin's side. Kevin sees Archie's hand sneaking over Joaquin's waist and lower down, wrapping around Joaquin's cock.  
  
"Preppy..." Joaquin's voice sounds shaky.  
  
Kevin looks back up at his face, meeting those beautiful blue eyes, "Yes, baby?"  
  
"You too please.."  
  
A slow grin is spreading over Kevin's face, he knows what Joaquin wants "Of course."  
  
Kevin trails a hand down Joaquin's body too, and when he reaches his destination, he joins Archie, also wrapping his hand around Joaquin, and he ends up holding hands with Archie, their fingers laced together around Joaquin's cock and they start jerking him off together.  
  
Kevin looks at Joaquin's face, watches him, those blue eyes closing slowly and Joaquin biting his lip, and Kevin thinks that this is the most beautiful sight ever. It takes only a few strokes until Joaquin comes too, pressing his face against Kevin's shoulder and moaning a mixture of Kevin's name and some swear words and it's cute and hot at the same time, Kevin thinks.  
  
He takes his hand off Joaquin's dick, wipes it on the bedsheets and then lifts Joaquin's chin up so he can place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Joaquin kisses him back just as softly, slow and gentle and he sighs contentedly, reaching out to caress Kevin's back slowly. Kevin smiles into the kiss, it's always so cute when Joaquin is spent and gets so cuddly.

They kiss some more and Joaquin cuddles closer to Kevin, while Archie's arm sneaks around Joaquin's waist, and Kevin does the same until they lie there, all three snuggled close together. They don't care that it's too hot and that they are a sticky mess, it seems as if everyone is as tired as Kevin is. He smiles and already feels his eyes closing, on the verge of drifting off to sleep.

The whole evening seems unreal, like a dream. And maybe that's what they will tell themselves tomorrow, that it just happened in their minds. Kevin doesn't think that they will repeat this, it was a one-time thing and he kind of likes it that way. It makes it even more special.

He forces his eyes open once again to look at Joaquin and realizes that his boyfriend is looking at him too. They don't say a word, they just look at each other, and the same knowing smile spreads across their faces. This was one of their fantasies, and it came true tonight. And Kevin knows that they will definitely fulfill more of their shared fantasies in the future.

 


End file.
